All the Reasons
by Feral
Summary: My first FanFic ever! Just a quick thing that I thought up - can Noin change Zechs' mind during his reign as the White Fang Leader? R&R please!


html

She wanted to meet him. To ask why.

"But Mr. Milliardo, what if it's a trap? I just iknow/i the Gundams will be with her and they'll use the opportunity!" Dorothy droned on in her pleading manner, hands clasped just as pleadingly before her.

She was going to try and persuade him to stop. Just like her.

"And then iwhere/i will our rebellion be with it's heroic leader?"

Would he be able to resist? Blast Noin.

Milliardo Peacecraft ignored the comments coming from the ever-present Dorothy, eyes set forward, fingertips touching fingertips before his face; brooding. Mostly emotionless - except for the tinge of anger - Milliardo didn't move, almost didn't blink, appeared not to even breath.

"You just can't, you can't. The White Fang cannot function without a leader and there is no one more capable then yourself," Dorothy stated with finality.

"Be silent, Dorothy," the tinge of anger intensified in Milliardo's passive comment. Dorothy immediately lapsed into silence, cowed by the rebuke.

His chest rose and fell in a resigned sigh. He would see Noin and would talk to her, explain why. But he would not be turned. He could not be turned. Milliardo placed his hands on the armrests and half-pushed, half rose from the seat.

"I will go and you, Dorothy, will stay here to keep things moving smoothly," he spoke. He fixed Dorothy with a commanding stare, pausing only briefly to let it sink in, but not enough time for her to add her own opinion. "You will inot/i send any back up or do anything of your own design to...see to my safety. I trust Noin will keep her word and that the Gundams are too noble to try such a shallow tactic."

With that, Milliardo turned, dull brown-gray trenchcoat and platinum-blond hair arcing out in the same direction at the same time. He strode down the hallway towards his private quarters, where he took little time changing into his MS uniform. From there, he moved to the hangar where Epyon was kept.

He paused at the entrance, a hand coming to rest on the doorway in hesitation. Would he be able to keep from being swayed? He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and entered the hangar, shoving off to Epyon's cockpit and climbing in.

center

* * *

/center

He would come. He ihad/i to come.

"Oh Zechs...please don't leave me without some answer."

He would come. Wouldn't he?

Noin paced nervously at the foot her Taurus, hands behind her back. Was it true all she wanted was just some reason why he's doing this? She was never good at lying...not even to herself. But hiding feelings; she was good at that. She had to be, or else she'd confess...No, she couldn't do even that. Noin sighed heavily, closing her eyes. She did want a reason, but she also wanted a chance to try and change his mind.

"That's not likely, Lu," she commented with a rueful smile. But she could hope, couldn't she?

He had to come.

Absently, Noin gazed up to the dark sky for the umpteenth time. A glint caught her eye...

There he is.

center

* * *

/center

There she is.

Waiting for him; she's always waited for him. He didn't deserve to be in her company. Grim-faced and eyes narrowed, Zechs slowly landed Epyon near the white Taurus, grip tight on the controls. Too tight. He was quickly loosing the calm, indifferent, yet commanding stance he had kept up so long as the leader of the White Fang. If there was one person that could change his mind...

No. He couldn't let her. He simply can not.

The cockpit to Epyon opened and Zechs descended, dropping lightly to the ground. He stood, gaining what little composure he could in such a situation.

center

* * *

/center

Noin's breath came sharply as Epyon landed. This was it. She had to make the effort; perhaps that would change everything. But, perhaps not. Why, why did he have to start this...peace was so close.

Yet she knew it was a false peace, a peace that could never be.

He dropped to the ground and Noin felt herself become weak. She had been so sure she could voice her thoughts, make him question his motives. Now...it all seemed so pointless.

Get a grip, Lu, she remonstrated herself. There is a point. There is a point.

center

* * *

/center

"Noin," he said evenly, trying to keep as much emotion as possible out of it. He made no move to join her; his feet seemed rooted to the spot. "You wished to speak to me." It was not a question, but, of course, there was no question about it. Now was the time that he determined whether he could prove himself worthy enough to his father.

"Oh Zechs," she responded, moving forward, but stopping a few paces away. How to continue? "Why, Zechs? Peace was so close, as strained as it may be underneath Romafeller. It was still peace."

"It was a false peace, Noin. We both know how that would have ended." He was treating her little better then he treated Dorothy. He hated himself.

"There's nothing to prove that it would have gone that way, Zechs!" Emotion clouded Noin's voice. "Relena would have seen to it that the people stayed united. We could have helped, enforced that peace together!"

Together. Zechs struggled to control his own feeling of helplessness, his frustration, his want to ilet/i her persuade him. "No! It would never last. Such peace is merely a show, unappreciated by the people and thus forgotten in little time. War would be forgotten as such a horrible thing and it would start anew." The cycle would continue.

He didn't stop for long, he couldn't. Or else he'd let her persuade him. If only she knew how close she was. "They have to see how truly terrible war can be. Or else they'll never appreciate peace and will never remember how many lives must be sacraficed for a cycle that could be ended now."

Noin took it all in stride, trying desperately to keep her rising emotions in check, not to show weakness before him. He was right. This vicious cycle would never end, not unless the people did appreciate what they earned. But why did ihe/i have to do it? Why did he have to become the villain and the hero all at once.

Zechs' voice softened and he moved closer to Noin without noticing. "Please Noin...let me finish what I have started. I must finish it, for all of us." He didn't expect to find himself pleading; he had come too near to dropping it here and now, all for a chance to enforce peace itogether/i.

"I...I won't stop you, Zechs," tears glistened in Noin's eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. "But please, let me come with you."

She could come...she could help him show Earth and the Colonies that this war was pointless and make them appreciate the peace that would come. Zechs backed away slowly. "No, Noin, I need you to take care of Relena. She must be protected, she's someone who can help the people appreciate what they shall have."

No words came to Noin now; she would gladly give her life to and for him, but he didn't want that. Too many emotions welled up, keeping her from speaking her mind, her thoughts, what she truly felt.

Zechs could say no more, or she'd hear his voice break. Turning slowly, he moved away and climbed into the cockpit of Epyon once more. With a blast, the suit was flung into space once again.

center

* * *

/center

The tears came unbidden now and Noin turned away from the departing figure of Epyon. She had her reasons now. But she didn't persuade him to stop. She couldn't. The people were more important then the two of them together; that's what counted. She would continue to protect Relena, as he wanted, but she alone knew the real reason why he was doing this. He's no villain; he's a saint.

center

* * *

/center

Was it truly worth destroying her like that? To save an ungrateful world from constant war? She could have been happy and that would have been enough, more then enough. They could've found another way - there was always another way. He had all the reasons in the world to turn around and go back now; but only a few to continue forward. He's no hero; he's a fool.


End file.
